She's gone, but shes back
by room-with-a-moose
Summary: Faith is back and has bad news for angel, while faith find a new friend. What trouble will they get themselves into now?


"Faith?" Wesley said looking at faith standing at the poor way.  
"Yup, thats me alright, hows things going, in the big new place huh?" faith said looking around touching a few things.  
"Well, its alright, lost a few things gained a few things.. how about yourself?" Wesley said going through his books "Me? Well what can I said i'm 5 by 5. Looks like you've been keepin' yaself busy, all this reading and crap. Hows Angel and friends?" Faith said sitting down on a chair staring out the window.  
"Ah? Angel's busy.. got a new case, gunns helping him out with that.. and Cordy... ah.. shes not here anymore im afraid" Wesley said putting his books back onto his self walking over to his desk.  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that from somewhere, cant really remember, but hey its a pity, sorry to hear about it.. hows that girl of yours, ah whats her name? fred right?" Faith got out of her chair and started looking at the weapons wesley had placed on his wall.  
"Yes, Fred. Well.. shes also not in presance anymore.. but we still have apart of her.. sort of.  
Illyria.. an ancient demon.." Wesley sat on his chair, watching faith carefully.  
"Oh yeah, sounds, just wonderful.. this place must really be working for ya then.. you never know.  
who'll be next" Faith said, with a little sarcasam in her voice.  
"Yes, yes.. Angel has been more careful with-"  
"Look, wes, dont mean to burst your bubble, but evil's evil.. you cant change it, you can either work with it, or against, and trust me i know" Faith said looking at him holding a crossbow.  
Spike walked in. "Faith? What are you doing here?" He said stopping half way in.  
"Well, spike, i could ask you the same thing. me i didnt die, but you.. you died.. again, so what are you doing here" She said all confused.  
"Yeah well im back.. wesley, angel said that illyria has gone missing, she aint in wolfram and hart and he wants you to find her, you know dont want her making a muck somewhere" spike said walking out of the room.  
"Well he seems nice and.. well here or something? this illyria chick? she trouble or something" asked faith.  
"no, no not at all, just doesnt really understand our world very well" he said once again looking through his books.  
"Well wes, you seem kinda busy.. im gonna go look around and stuff" she walked out the room and closed the door.  
faith had a walk around and talked to a few people to find out where angel might be.. about 1/2 an hour later she found him.  
"Exuse me.. you cant go in there" Harmony said chasing after faith. faith just ignored her and kept on walking. "Angel, you and other person.. hows it all going buddy old pal" she said interruppting angel.  
"Yeah faith. nice to see you and call but im kinda busy" he said signaling harmony to get her out.  
"back off blondie. take one more step and ill stake your ass. angel we need to talk" she said pulling a stake from her pocket.  
"cant we later?" he asked.  
"well, you see... its about buffy and im sure you dont wanna hear about that so sure" faith said walking out the room.  
"ah ill be back in a minute" angel said bouncing out of his chair following faith.  
"faith what is it? is buffy ok? did she get hurt?" angel asked quickly.  
"well heres the thing. yes she did get hurt. and.." faith felt like she couldnt continue when she saw the look in angels eye, but she knew she had to tell him.  
"err.. well she was in rome.. as you know... dating the immortal.. well she dumped him or something.  
and she sort of got into a fight with him and stuff..."  
"what did he kidnap her.. where is she faith? what the hell is going on" angel asked interrupting faith.  
"no not kidnap.. he sorta.. well... killed her" faith said taking a step back. angel picked up the chair near him and through it through is office window. he grabbed faith by the shoulders and pulled her close to his face.  
"what is this some kind of joke? buffys now dead. this cant of happened. shes not that careless" he shook faith.  
faith punched angel in the chest so he would let go.  
"look, man, you just gotta deal, dawns fine, andrews helping her out, willows fine, everyones fine, just calm the hell down. look its not the first time shes been dead rite?"  
"well cant willow bring her back to life or something?" ange asked tapping his foot on the ground "no it was a natural death, will said.. the immortal stabbed her or something and she bled to death, but im just gonna go out and look around for some vamps to slay.. but hey.. you'll get over it" faith said patting angels shoulder..  
  
Faith walked around for a couple of hours, only finding one vampire so far. she decided just to walk down the alley one more time just do make sure. as she was she heard a few bins fall to the ground. faith walked up to where she heard the noise and pulled out someone hiding near against the wall. she held them up against the huge bin by there shirt, holding up her stake.  
"who are you? what are you doing here? your just a kid." faith said letting go.  
"err.. im not a kid thank you very much. and who the hell of you? i thought you were a vampire or some crap like that" the girl said staring at faith.  
"im faith, the slayer.. who the hell are you?" faith said putting her stake back behind her pants.  
"im kylie, im also 'the slayer' i got called im when er... buffy or something died. what the hell are you doing in my area thing?" asked kylie rudely.  
"look, girl.. you aint the only slayer, so just take a deep breath and leave..im here and i dont want you to be. so go." faith said pushing kylie out of the way.  
"well actually.. come with my kylie" said faith pulling kylie behind her.  
  
faith took kylie to see angel.  
"angel.. meet the new buffy" faith said pushing kylie infron of angels desk. angel stood up and stared at kylie.  
"what the hell is this? already we got a new slayer just bouncing around L.A. we dont have time for games. get the hell outta my office!" angel yelled at them. Faith walked around the table and oushed angel back into his chair.  
"god damn angel, your all worked up about some slayer dying.. well now you go a new one.. be happy.." faith said going back to kylie.  
"i dont like this place. and i dont like him" kylie said glaring at angel.  
"hes rude and, he seems kinda gay.." kylie said raising her eyebrow.  
"im not gay!" angel yelled at her.  
"get outta my office now" angel yelled at them again. kylie placed her hands on angels table and moved her face close to him.  
"yeah we know.. your pissed about that girl dying, but you know, your dead, shes dead, your both dead.  
now you got something in common dont ya!" kylie said witha smirk on her face.  
faith and kylie walked out of angels office and went over to see wes.  
"hey wes.. look.. we got ourselves a new slayer. great huh?" faith said opening the door and walking in.  
"a new slayer? why on earth do we have another one?" wesley said raising his head from reading a book.  
"angel didnt tell you? buffy died" faith said sitting down on the same lounge as she did when she first arrived.  
"buffy? shes dead? well.. i cant imagine how angel must feel" wesley said placing his book on his table "hes pissed" kylie said nodding.  
"yes.. i gather he would be" wesley said staring at kylie weidly. then the door crashed open. illyria walked in, glaring at wesley.  
"angel? he reaks with grief. something has gotten him, but it confuses me with what?" she said tilting her head staring at wesley.  
"ah, illyria. where have you been?" wesley asked getting out of his chair.  
"new people? who are these creatures, who dare to enter your office?" she said walked over the faith.  
"faith and.. kylie.. both slayers.. kylie is new here.. dont hurt her"  
"id like to see her try" kylie said looking at illyrai weidly.  
"you.. you seem, different to the others.. more, stronger.. smarter.. you are not human are you?" illyria said turning around glaring at kylie.  
"yeah.. i am i think i am.. cant say the same for you tho" kylie said watching illyria circle her.  
"hey do you wanna try and stop stalking me for a bit you know? your kinda freaking me out,offending name.. so just back off" she said stepping away from illyria.  
"your words offend me, you dare to call me somethi-"  
"yes i dare.. i dont know who the hell you are, let alone what the hell you are, so just you know.. keep your distance" kylie said sitting next to faith.  
"so your the great ancient illyria" faith said staring at her.  
"yes, i am not familuar with your face" illyria said looking at wesley.  
"yes, that would be faith" welsey told illyria.  
"the one, who tortured you, in the flash backs smashing that time window, she was in it, with you." illyria said confused.  
Faith got up and walked out the room, kylie following her.  
"hey faith, are you ok?" kylie asked her.  
" yeah im 5 by 5" faith said looking in the window of wesleys office. she saw illyria asking wesley questions.  
"5 by 5? err... ok ill stick with it i guess.. what the hell is this place?" kylie asked walking over to near the stairs.. 


End file.
